Buy One Get One Free
by Miss L Croft
Summary: Casey, Zeke, and a bunch of unpleasant creatures! Plus motors, and weapons. Add a little 'romance' into the mix, and you have this story!
1. Default Chapter

19th of July...Amsterdam...Holland

'You ok Case?', Zeke asked, pulling Casey up from the dirty floor. Blood was splattered on the tiles beneath him, and chunks of tentacle were piled throughout the room.

'Yeah, I'll be ok,' said Casey, nursing the wound in his left arm. 'Glad we got that over with.'  
'Yeah, now let's scoot,' said Zeke, opening the door. It led into a cluttered alleyway, where their motorbikes stood waiting. They donned their helmets, and rode off.

31st of August...Herrington...Ohio...USA

'Casey! Where the hell are you?,' shouted Mr Connor.  
'Hang on a minute!,' Casey shouted back. He ran down the stairs, four steps at a time, and ground to a halt infront of his dad.  
'You 'friend' is outside,' said his dad, scornfully. He didn't like Zeke, his suspicions were not eased by his apparent new squeaky clean appearance. 'Don't be out for more than an hour!,' he said, shoving Casey out the front door, slamming it behind him. He ran to the living room window, and looked out. Casey sighed, he was almost 19, but his parents' conduct towards him hadn't changed in the least. He was on summer break from College, he was at Harvard, and he'd come home to Herrington. Zeke was waiting by his car outside the house, grinning at Casey. Casey walked over to him, grinning back. Zeke gave him a brief hug, and opened the car door for him. Casey hopped in, and they set off. Casey's dad frowned, and sat down to read the newspaper.

'I'm not allowed to be more than an hour apparently.'  
'Right. Where's your mom?,' asked Zeke, excelerating as they left the street.  
'Oh, she's away, on a vacation, apparently me and my dad at the same time are too much to handle nowadays'  
'Do you fight all the time or something'  
'No, not really, it can get pretty tense though. And we're both kind of high maintenance, in our own way. Dad always has to have everything his way, and the food has to be just right, and all that kind of stuff. And with me, well, I think she just worries loads. Can't be good for her. She kind of likes to think I'm forever ill. But she's away for now, having a good time at her cousins, probably bitching, they hate eachother really'.  
'Haha, yeah, your mom mollycoddles you! How're things going with just you and your dad?'  
'Dad's decided to take over the postition of cheif worrier, and he now worries about everything I do, he won't let me go out of the house after 10, stuff like that, but apart from that, everything's been ok so far.'  
'So, has the wound healed yet?,' asked Zeke, hesitantly.  
'Yeah, took a while, but yeah, it has. How about yours?'  
'It still bleeds a bit when I go to bed, but other than that it's fine now'  
'Ouch!,' said the cringing Casey. 'So, where are we off to? I'm guessing this isn't a social call'  
'And why shouldn't it be?,' protested Zeke.  
'You hate being seen with me'  
'No I don't! Well, it wasn't a social call, there's been some activity along the other side of town, and I thought we better check it out'  
'Ok, let's get to work.'


	2. Fake Plumbers

They parked outside a blank, bare apartment block.  
'So, what do we know?,' Casey asked, as they stepped out of the car and surveyed their surroundings.  
'Not much really. Neighbour called the police having heard screams from her female neighbours apartment, she thinks she had taken someone home with her from work.'  
'Did the police do anything?'  
'Not sure.'  
'So there could be police in there? What's this womans name'  
'Philippa Russel. I'd think there'd be signs if there were.'  
'Point.' They entered the lobby, which was empty. 'Do we know the name of the neighbour?'  
'Yeah, Jane something or other.'  
'Hang on, I'll try buzzing Philippa. What's her number?.' Casey buzzed her, saying: 'Hello, is Miss Russel home? We're here to check a report of a leaky water pipe, given in by your neighbour, we believe the leak originates from your apartment.' Casey usually sounded pretty high pitched and young, but he carried off a voice that sounded at least 30. The voice of a 20 something came through the buzzer.  
'Oh yeah, sure! Come on up!.' Casey and Zeke glanced at each other, then got into the lift.

They had arrived outside Philippa's apartment, and Zeke rang the bell.  
'Coming!.' The door was unlocked, and a young brunette stood before them. 'Hi! You must be the plumbers! Come on in, please!.' She didn't seem to notice that they had no tools, uniforms, or that they were both, plainly, no older that 19. She shut the door behind them, and they walked further inside. It was a pretty boring place, 2 rooms: a bedroom and an everything-else room. There was no sign of anyone else in either of the rooms.  
'So, how can I help you?.' She turned to face them, and before they could answer, aimed a punch at Casey's nose. He ducked, she missed. She turned to Zeke, who was taken by suprise, thinking she was still at Casey, and she kicked him straight in the crotch. Zeke bent double and she kicked him in the chest as he went. Casey shot up behind her, and dug his fingers into the tender pressure points in her collar bones. She let out a painful shriek, and stopped trying to kick Zeke for the third time. She was as if paralysed, and Zeke took the opportunity to push her over. He held her still, and poored the contents of a pen into her mouth, pushing her head back so she automatically swallowed. She coughed, choking, and then spit a small alien out of her mouth onto the floor. She let out a loud scream as she saw it.  
'Shh! Don't worry,' said Casey, kneeling down next to her, and giving her a gentle touch on the arm. She burst into tears, turned, crying on his shoulder. 'As I said, don't worry'  
'Philippa, can you tell us what you remember,' Zeke asked, knealing behind Casey so he looked Philippa in the eye.  
'Who are you?,' she became frightened, realising she was in the arms of a perfect stranger.  
'Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you, we're here to make things better. Now, what do you remember?.' She hesitated, then began:  
'I've been meeting this guy after work for a few days, I'm not quite sure who he is, but he offered me a lift home from work today, I usually have to walk, and he seemed like a really nice guy, so I accepted. When we got here I invited him in. We talked for a while, then I thought he was going to kiss me, but he grabbed me, digging his fingers in my arms, the last thing I remember is a weird sensation in my ear.'  
'Thanks Philippa. That was really helpful to us. So, you don't know who this guy was?'  
'No, but I have his number plate.'  
'Perhaps we could have it?'  
'Sure!.' She jotted something down on a small piece of paper, and handed it to Zeke .  
'Thanks, you've been most helpful.' He stood up to leave the room, Casey following.  
'Wait,' shouted Philippa. 'How do I contact you?'  
'You don't.'  
'But, won't you tell me anything about what just happened?'  
'It's best you don't know.'  
'Won't you even tell me your names?,' she pleaded. She really did look desperate. Zeke caved. He turned, and said:  
'I'm Zeke, this is Casey'  
'Zeke, Casey, thank you! I'm not sure what you did, but I'm getting the feeling that it was good, thanks,' she pulled them both into a firm hug. Zeke smiled to himself, it was surprising how often they got responses like this. 'What should..what should I do with that,' she said, pointing to the alien body.  
'I'll take it,' said Casey, putting it into a plastic bag with a pair of tweezers. 'Oh, bye the way, I suggest you don't tell anyone about this.'  
'Why not?'  
'You really want to tell people you just spat out a creature from another world?'  
'Point taken.' The two boys left the building, after another hug from Philippa.  
'Good work Case'  
'Likewise. Are you ok?'  
'Kind of, but fucking hell, she kicks hard.'  
'Maybe I'll be able to find a way to make you feel better.'


End file.
